Fuego & Agua
by DarkTailsXZ
Summary: Tails y Cream han sido amigos toda su vida, pero conforme han crecido, esos sentimientos se han convertido en algo más fuerte. Durante un inocente paseo, algo sale mal y ambos tendrán que hacer frente a sus sentimientos, averiguar lo que siente el otro... y decidir lo que van a hacer después.


**NOTA:**

Este inusual producto de mi mente fue mi entrada para un concurso de fanfics DeviantArt. El objetivo era escribir una historia que contuviera mucha seducción y lemon… pero además mi objetivo personal era, por una parte, probarme a mí mismo como escritor, ya que nunca había hecho algo ni remotamente parecido, y la otra era escribir un fanfic que, si bien, tuviera sexo, no fuera vulgar ni soez, sino que, por el contrario, fuera eróticamente fino (algo que rara vez se ve en un fanfic). ¿Creen que mi objetivo se cumplió?… Por lo pronto les puedo decir que fue un experimento interesante y entretenido, así que ¡disfruten!

* * *

**FUEGO & AGUA**

Surcaba por el bello cielo de Mobius, dorado por el atardecer, una pequeña avioneta azul con espacio solo para dos pasajeros. Iba piloteándola un joven zorro amarillo de dos colas, ojos azules y mirada amigable llamado Miles Prower, mejor conocido por su sobrenombre "Tails". Llevaba puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla, una chamarra café con lana al interior, sus distintivos guantes blancos, zapatos rojos y unas gafas de aviador.

En el asiento del pasajero, ubicado detrás del piloto, iba Cream, una coneja beige de ojos color almendra, grandes orejas que caían por su espalda y una expresión entre emocionada y asustada. Su atuendo consistía en un bonito vestido naranja sin mangas y con un corbatín azul, unos finos guantes blancos y zapatos naranja con amarillo.

Una semana antes, en el cumpleaños dieciocho de Cream, Tails le había prometido que la llevaría a pasear en el Tornado, su viejo y confiable biplano. Con el correr de los años, ambos habían desarrollado una gran amistad, sin embargo, en ocasiones Tails se preguntaba qué pasaría si esa amistad escalara a algo más. Con frecuencia se sorprendía a sí mismo imaginándola acercarse lentamente y poner sus labios sobre los de él mientras ambos se rodeaban en un fuerte abrazo. En esos momentos, esa imagen pasó por su mente, pero él se obligó a alejarla de sus pensamientos. Lo cierto era que disfrutaba mucho la compañía de Cream y aunque le costara trabajo admitirlo, se sentía fuertemente atraído hacia ella.

- ¡Hoy es el día! – Había dicho para sí mismo esa mañana antes de ir a recogerla a su casa. – Debo aprovechar que hoy vamos a pasar un buen rato a solas para decirle lo que siento.

Por su parte, Cream estaba disfrutando mucho del viaje. En su fiesta, ella le había comentado a Tails que le encantaría ver el atardecer desde el cielo, así que no dudó ni un instante cuando Tails le ofreció llevarla en su avión. Había, sin embargo, otra razón por la cual hubiera aceptado. Hace tiempo ella había comenzado a sentir algo extraño en su interior cada vez que veía o pensaba en Tails, y por consecuente, lo segundo se hacía cada vez más frecuente. Varias veces había tratado de armarse de valor y expresarle sus sentimientos, pero nunca había podido.

Cream no podía evitar sentir cierta admiración por su amiga Amy, quien no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para decirle a Sonic cuanto lo quería (aunque a veces se le pasaba la mano); o por Rouge, quien en ningún momento se refrenaba de mostrar su sensualidad para obtener lo que quería.

En aquellos momentos hubiera deseado tener esas habilidades y poder hablar francamente con Tails, sin embargo, Cream era una chica tímida y hasta entonces se había tenido que conformar con ver a Tails desde lejos y preguntarse si él también sentía algo por ella. Cream había aceptado ese paseo con las esperanzas de encontrar la oportunidad de sincerarse con Tails.

- ¿Qué te parece la vista? – Preguntó Tails casualmente. Cream no contestó. - ¿Cream?

- ¿Qué?... yo… lo siento, no te escuché. – Musitó Cream apenada.

Tails soltó una risilla. – Descuida, te pregunté qué opinabas de la vista.

- ¡Es maravillosa! – Respondió ella. – Te agradezco mucho que me dieras este gusto.

- ¡Es un placer! – Dijo él. – Me alegro de que te estés divirtiendo.

Después de eso ambos se quedaron en silencio. "Vamos… ¡di algo!", Tails se reprendió mentalmente, pero su elocuencia parecía haber saltado del avión.

- Oye Cream… - Dijo él nerviosamente.

- ¿Qué pasa Tails?

- Yo… quisiera decirte algo.

Las mejillas de Cream se pusieron rojas. ¿Qué podía ser lo que le quería decir Tails? En ese momento, ella hubiera querido no encontrarse detrás de él, ya que no podía ver su expresión.

- Dime. – Susurró ella casi con miedo.

- Yo…

De pronto el avión dio una sacudida. Ambos voltearon a su alrededor. Habían estado tan absortos en sus pensamientos que no se habían dado cuenta de que estaban rodeados de nubes de tormenta.

- Va a llover. – Anunció él. – Debemos regresar.

Tails comenzó a girar el avión, sin embargo en ese momento comenzaron a sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia. Tails oprimió un botón y de inmediato salió un domo de cristal que cubrió los asientos.

- No quiero que te resfríes. – Comentó Tails.

Cream se limitó a sonreír apenada. Mientras tanto el avión se sacudía cada vez más y la lluvia se hacía más fuerte.

- ¿Entonces qué era lo que me ibas a decir? – Preguntó Cream.

- Ah sí, es cierto… - Comenzó a mascullar Tails. – Verás Cream… lo que yo te quería decir es… es que tú… tú me…

Lo que pasó después fue muy rápido: Se escuchó un estruendo y se vio una luz muy brillante. Acto seguido el avión comenzó a girar sin control y llegó un olor a quemado. Una de las alas estaba en llamas.

- ¡Sostente fuerte Cream! – Gritó Tails.

Cream cerró los ojos y comenzó a gritar.

- ¡NO! ¡NO QUIERO MORIR!

- ¡No vamos a morir! ¡Voy a ponernos a salvo! – Aseguró Tails, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy convencido de ello.

Tails se afianzó del timón y haciendo uso de toda su pericia, logró que el avión dejara de girar, sin embargo, aun continuaban descendiendo a gran velocidad. De pronto los sistemas de emergencia del avión activaron unos extintores que apagaron el fuego en el ala, no obstante, Tails no logró recuperar el control de la misma. Cream se aventuró a abrir los ojos y vio el terreno debajo de ellos. Era un espeso bosque de arboles muy altos y no se veía algún lugar donde pudieran aterrizar. De pronto divisaron un claro. No era muy grande, pero era su única oportunidad de salvarse. Tails empinó la punta del avión, giró el timón y redujo la velocidad lo más que pudo.

- ¡Aquí vamos!

Un segundo después, el avión dio un fuerte golpe contra el piso. De inmediato, Tails activó los frenos normales y los de emergencia. El avión chocó contra varios arbustos y logró detenerse entre dos árboles más altos.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que cualquiera de los dos se atreviera a moverse. Cream fue la primera que abrió los ojos. Con temor miró a su alrededor y después de unos instantes exclamó:

- ¡Lo logramos! ¡Tails, nos has salvado!

Sin pensarlo, Cream saltó de su asiento y abrazó fuertemente a Tails por el cuello. El zorro sintió su cara ardiendo y un instante después, al ver la falta de reacción de Tails, Cream se percató de lo que había hecho y de inmediato lo soltó casi como si fuera metal caliente y volvió a su asiento.

- Lo siento… no quise hacerlo. – Trató de excusarse.

- No te preocupes Cream. – Dijo Tails recuperando la compostura. – Es un alivio que estés bien.

De pronto, tan súbitamente como había comenzado, la tormenta cesó. Para entonces, la noche había caído por completo. En poco tiempo, las nubes se disiparon y permitieron ver el cielo alumbrado por la luna casi llena y las estrellas. Tails presionó un botón y el domo de cristal se guardó en su compartimento.

- Tengo que revisar qué tan graves fueron los daños. – Dijo Tails bajando del avión y sacando una caja de herramientas. – Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí.

- Quisiera ayudarte. – Dijo Cream. – Me siento mal de no hacer nada.

- Descuida Cream. – Dijo él con una sonrisa. – No tardaré nada.

Al ver la sonrisa de Tails, un estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Cream y de nuevo sintió sus mejillas calientes. Por su parte Tails se dio cuenta de lo adorable que ella se veía cuando estaba apenada, pero nuevamente se obligó a apartar sus pensamientos y concentrarse en lo que tenía que hacer.

Después de revisar el ala, así como el resto del avión, Tails anunció:

- Parece ser que los daños fueron menores.

- ¡Me da mucho gusto! – Dijo Cream con alivio.

- ¡No tardaré mucho en arreglarlos y verás que en poco tiempo estaremos de vuelta en tu casa! – Exclamó él animadamente.

Cream, sin embargo, borró la sonrisa de su rostro. Su respiración se hizo entrecortada y experimentó una extraña sensación de inquietud.

- ¡Espera Tails! – Dijo casi sin pensarlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Se extrañó él.

Cream tardó unos instantes en responder. "¡Rayos! ¿Ahora qué le digo?", pensó furiosamente.

- Yo… eh… pensaba que tal vez sería buena idea… si regresáramos hasta mañana. – Dijo ella haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sonar natural.

- ¿Hasta mañana?

- Sí… quiero decir… es mejor de esa manera, ya que… acabamos de tener una experiencia muy fuerte y pues… tal vez podríamos pasar aquí la noche y descansar… y mañana podemos reparar el avión y volver… aunque si tú quieres regresar ahora pues…

- ¿Pasar la noche juntos? – Preguntó Tails sin darse cuenta.

- ¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡No quise decir eso! – Se apresuró a corregir Cream. – Solo se me hizo buena idea descansar un poco antes de regresar… pero si quieres que nos vayamos ahora, está bien…

- ¡No no! ¡Yo no pensé en eso! – Dijo Tails atropelladamente. – De hecho me parece una buena idea descansar. Aquí es un lugar seguro y tenemos provisiones suficientes para pasar la noche… podemos buscar algo de leña para hacer una fogata y… ¿Qué te parece si tú te quedas aquí y preparas el terreno y yo voy por la leña?

Y sin decir más, Tails tomó una pequeña hacha de entre sus herramientas y salió casi corriendo hacia los arboles. Una vez que estuviera fuera del alcance visual de Cream, se detuvo frente a un árbol y comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra él.

- ¡Sí que la has hecho, genio! – Masculló amargamente - ¡Tenías que abrir la bocota! Ahora va a pensar que eres un pervertido…

Mientras tanto, Cream deseaba que se la tragara la tierra.

- Bien hecho, amiga… - Dijo con tristeza. – Ahí estaba tu grandiosa oportunidad y lo único que lograste fue asustarlo.

Después de un rato Cream ya había preparado un pequeño círculo de tierra cerca del avión y Tails regresaba con los brazos llenos de trozos de leña. Tails se preguntaba por qué Cream le había propuesto pasar la noche en ese lugar. Seguramente se sentía nerviosa para volar después de lo que les había pasado. Lo cierto era que la idea de pasar una noche a solas con Cream lo tenía tan emocionado como aterrado.

Al poco tiempo, ambos se encontraban sentados en un tronco caído al lado de la fogata y comiendo salchichas. A pesar de que la noche era calurosa, ambos se encontraban considerablemente cerca.

- ¿Sabes Cream? – Dijo Tails de repente. – Me agrada mucho estar contigo.

- ¿De verdad? – Exclamó ella algo apenada. - ¡Yo también disfruto tu compañía!

De pronto Cream pareció recordar algo.

- Por cierto Tails. ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir antes de que el avión se estrellara?

Tails se volvió a sonrojar y desvió la mirada hacia el fuego.

- Pues yo… te quería decir que tú me… -Tails tomó una pausa para armarse de valor. – Tú me gustas mucho, Cream…

Cream se quedó atónita. Quería decir muchas cosas, pero lo único que pudo decir fue:

- ¿De… de verdad?

- Sí… quiero decir… más que como amiga. Yo… pienso que eres una chica muy linda y pues yo estoy… estoy enamorado de ti y… claro que no espero nada de ti, yo solo quería decirte lo que siento…

De pronto Cream sintió una inmensa alegría y no pudo evitar esbozar una enorme sonrisa.

- Te lo agradezco Tails… tú también me gustas mucho.

- ¿En serio? – Preguntó Tails sorprendido.

- Sí, pero no me había atrevido a decírtelo.

Para entonces, él también estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

- Yo… me alegro mucho… - Dijo casi en un susurro.

Pasó un momento antes de que se dieran cuenta de que cada vez sus caras se acercaban más. De pronto sus labios entraron en contacto. Primero fue un beso tímido que interrumpieron casi instantáneamente. Luego sus miradas se encontraron y después de un instante ambos cerraron los ojos y se entregaron a un beso más apasionado. Ninguno de los dos perdió detalle de la sensación tan magnífica que les provocaba el roce con los labios suaves y dulces del otro. Cream rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Tails mientras él acariciaba la cara de ella con una mano, ya que con la otra se estaba deteniendo del tronco.

De pronto la mano con la que Tails se estaba deteniendo se resbaló causando que ambos cayeran del tronco, quedando ella encima de él. De repente ambos sintieron algo extraño. Tails bajó la mirada y se percató con horror que su mano izquierda estaba en contacto directo con uno de los senos de Cream.

- ¡Lo siento Cream! – Exclamó Tails quitando la mano. – ¡De verdad no fue mi intención! ¡Por favor, discúlpame!

Sumamente apenado, Tails vio la cara de Cream, pero para su sorpresa, no detectó una mirada de enojo ni indignación… sino algo como… ¿curiosidad?

En ese momento Cream casi pudo sentir como los engranajes se acomodaban en su cerebro. Lo había comprendido todo. Si ella quería algo, debía conseguirlo por sí misma.

Un instante después, y para aun mayor sorpresa de Tails, Cream esbozó una sonrisa y se puso de pie lentamente. Luego le extendió la mano y lo ayudó a pararse.

- ¿Sabes?, mientras fuiste por la leña, encontré algo que quisiera mostrarte. – Dijo ella con un tono de voz que él nunca le había escuchado usar. – Sígueme.

Sin soltarlo de la mano comenzó a caminar hacia unos árboles. Tails estaba más confundido que nunca, pero no hizo el mínimo intento por rehusarse o hacer ninguna pregunta.

Después de esquivar algunos árboles, el paisaje se despejó de nuevo y Tails se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que estaban a la orilla de un bello manantial con una pequeña cascada a unos metros de ellos.

- Cream… yo…

Pero ella se limitó a sonreír y poner gentilmente su dedo índice sobre la boca de él en señal de que guardara silencio. Después se dio la media vuelta y caminó unos pasos en dirección al agua. Cada movimiento posterior lo realizó con angustiosa y deliciosa lentitud, pero sin dejar de darle la espalda a Tails. Primero se quitó los guantes, luego los zapatos y los calcetines, y los acomodó sin prisa sobre una roca. Posteriormente desató el nudo de su corbatín, luego desabotonó su vestido y después, con un súbito movimiento de su mano, lo hizo caer al suelo.

Tails estaba anonadado. El cuerpo de Cream era mucho más hermoso de lo que se hubiera imaginado. La luz de la luna iluminaba con delicadeza su delgada figura mientras ella continuaba desvistiéndose. Primero se llevó las manos a la espalda, desabrochó su sostén y lo echó despreocupadamente al suelo. Luego volteó la mirada hacia él, le sonrió seductoramente y terminó por quitarse el calzoncillo, el cual acomodó parsimoniosamente con el resto de su ropa.

Tails apenas y podía respirar. Esto simplemente no podía estar pasando. Una parte de él quiso salir corriendo en ese momento, pero para su fortuna, la otra parte lo obligó a quedarse donde estaba. Tails continuó observándola extasiado ante su belleza evitando parpadear como para no perder ningún detalle. Sus piernas eran largas y de músculos firmes; su cintura y abdomen eran delgados, pero no tanto como para hacerla ver frágil; sus senos y su trasero eran perfectos: ni muy grandes ni muy pequeños; sus hombros y su espalda estaban bien delineados por sus huesos y músculos; y su cuello era largo y delgado. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo lo que acababa de descubrir, lo que tenía embrujado a Tails aun eran sus ojos y su sonrisa, los cuales, aunque emanaban sensualidad y erotismo, no habían perdido aquel rastro de inocencia y sorpresa. La misma inocencia que en ese momento ella estaba a punto de entregarle a él y a nadie más.

De pronto ella comenzó a caminar de nuevo y lentamente se fue adentrando en el manantial en dirección hacia la cascada. Una vez que estuviera a unos cuantos centímetros de la misma, volteó nuevamente a verlo.

- ¿Te vas a quedar ahí parado?

Eso pareció hacerlo despertar del trance. Cream observó, un poco divertida y con cierta ternura, como él comenzó torpe y apresuradamente a quitarse la ropa, la cual, al contrario de ella, fue aventando descuidadamente por todos lados. A medida que lo iba haciendo, Cream se llevó una ligera sorpresa. No era muy musculoso, pero sí lo suficiente como para provocarle un leve estremecimiento en la espalda. Afortunadamente ella se encontraba bajo el agua y él no se dio cuenta. Principalmente sus brazos, su pecho y su espalda fueron lo que se le hizo más atractivo. Tails terminó de desnudarse y por un breve momento ella se fijó en su miembro, que en ese instante se encontraba completamente erecto. Cream experimentó una ligera sensación de incomodidad. Después de todo nunca había estado con un chico y no sabía con certeza lo que debía hacer. No obstante, se mantuvo firme en su decisión… Además, ¿quién mejor para compartir aquel momento tan especial que el chico de quien había estado enamorada toda su vida, aun sin darse cuenta?

Rápidamente, aunque sin correr, Tails se unió a Cream en el manantial. El agua estaba tibia, lo cual, de alguna forma aumentó su excitación. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo frente a frente, ambos se miraron durante unos instantes. Ninguno dijo una palabra. Realmente no hacía falta. Esa mirada lo significaba todo… Todo lo que habían dicho y lo que habían callado. Todo lo que habían querido decir y no habían podido o no se habían atrevido… Todo lo que significaban el uno para el otro… Todo quedó dicho con esa mirada, como un lenguaje que solamente ellos podían entender.

Luego, súbitamente y con una sincronización perfecta, ambos cerraron los ojos y volvieron a unirse en un beso. Más salvaje que los anteriores. Sus cuerpos se apretaron entre sí, como si quisieran fundirse con el otro. Sus labios y lenguas se acariciaron y su aliento se hizo uno solo, al igual que sus leves gemidos. Sus manos se deslizaron suavemente por sus cuerpos, explorándose mutuamente sin dejar pasar nada por alto. Tails no dejó de embriagarse con el suave aroma del cabello de Cream, y ella no podía dejar de acariciar sus brazos y su espalda mientras escuchaba el sonido grave de su voz.

Debajo del agua, sus piernas se entrelazaron, de modo que el muslo de él comenzara a rozar la entrepierna de ella al mismo tiempo que con sus manos acariciara suavemente sus senos. Aquello le extrajo a Cream primero un grito ahogado y luego una serie de gemidos de placer combinado con incredulidad. Mirándolo fijamente y con la boca abierta, ella movió su mano derecha debajo del agua y comenzó a arañar su abdomen entre tierna y salvajemente. Después dirigió su mano hacia el miembro de él y lo acarició con suavidad. Tails abrió mucho los ojos y echó su cabeza hacia atrás sonriendo desmesuradamente. Cream también sonrió, pero de alegría. De alguna forma, el hecho de poder hacerle sentir el placer que ella misma estaba experimentando la hacía sentirse aun más unida a él. De pronto, la misma emoción hizo que ella lo apretara un poco más fuerte. Esto lo tomo por sorpresa, provocándole un violento estremecimiento que casi lo hace resbalar. Cream soltó una risita traviesa y lo ayudó a recuperar el piso.

- Lo siento… ¿Te sorprendí? – Susurró ella.

- Tú me sorprendes a cada momento. – Respondió él.

La sonrisa tímida regresó a los labios de Cream. Aparentemente aun le apenaba que le hicieran cumplidos.

- Pues te aconsejo que te vayas acostumbrando a las sorpresas…

Cream se separó un poco de Tails y con un movimiento de cabeza le indicó que la siguiera, luego le dio nuevamente la espalda y se zambulló en el agua. Lleno de emoción, Tails se lanzó tras de ella. Ambos se persiguieron mutuamente nadando plácidamente alrededor del pequeño ojo de agua. Se sumergían y emergían, se tomaban de la mano, se abrazaban y luego se empujaban juguetonamente. Así pues, cargados de energía sexual, continuaron retozando durante un buen rato como si nada más en el mundo importara… ese era su momento y nada se los iba a quitar.

De repente Cream nadó hacia la orilla y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Se extrañó Tails.

Cream le dirigió una mirada tranquilizadora.

- Me está dando frio. – Anunció calmadamente. – Quisiera que nos calentáramos un poco.

Tails no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. De inmediato salió del agua y rodeó a Cream en un abrazo para pasarle algo de calor mientras ambos caminaban el corto trecho hacia la fogata. Aunque él estaba igual de frio que ella, aquel gesto caballeroso hizo que Cream se ruborizara y por ende, su temperatura aumentó ligeramente.

Una vez que llegaran de nuevo al lado de la fogata, Cream se separó de Tails y se recostó sobre la hierba húmeda cerca del fuego. Tails no pudo evitar notar lo hermosa que se veía acostada en el suelo e iluminada por la luz del fuego y de la luna. Frágil y desprotegida pero a la vez enigmática y poderosa. Cream abrió ligeramente las piernas y Tails se hincó entre ellas poniendo sus brazos al lado de la cabeza de ella. Momentos después se agachó y comenzó a besar suavemente su cuello provocándole a Cream ligeras cosquillas de placer.

De pronto él levantó su cara y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión, la sonrisa de ella vaciló un poco.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Cream? – Preguntó Tails con cierta preocupación.

Cream desvió la mirada hacia el fuego y tardó unos momentos en responder.

- Es que… es mi primera vez y… estoy nerviosa.

Tails no pudo evitar sentir una profunda ternura.

- Te comprendo… A decir verdad yo estoy muerto de miedo– Dijo él con dulzura en la voz e hizo que ella soltara una leve risilla. – Pero yo… yo te amo… y nunca haría algo que te lastimara o te hiciera sentir incómoda.

Cream se ruborizó más que en ningún otro momento.

- Gracias… yo también te amo. – Dijo con un hilo de voz.

- Solo hay un problema. – Dijo Tails apenado.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Es que yo… no traigo ninguna protección…

Ahora fue el turno de Cream de enternecerse de su amado.

- Descuida. – Dijo ella acariciando su mejilla. – Le conté a Amy sobre nuestro paseo y me hizo tomar una pastilla… Yo no quería hacerlo porque en ningún momento pensé que fuéramos a terminar así… pero ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho.

Tails sonrió con alivio.

- Ya habrá la oportunidad de darle las gracias.

Tails se acercó a darle un beso, pero ella lo detuvo de nuevo.

- Solamente te pido… que lo hagas con cuidado… - Musitó ella.

Él le respondió sonriendo y se acercó a darle un beso en la boca. Después tomó su miembro en su mano y con mucho cuidado entró en ella. Cream profirió un grito.

- ¿Estás bien? – Se alarmó él.

- Me duele… - Dijo ella después de un momento. – Pero sigue…

Tails continuó introduciéndose muy despacio y comenzó a mover su cadera con sumo cuidado. Esto era mil veces más maravilloso que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera experimentado esa noche… o en toda su vida. Era una sensación de felicidad y éxtasis que no se podía comparar con nada, que le oprimía el pecho y apenas lo dejaba respirar. Ella por su parte, sentía una mezcla extraña de dolor y placer. Con cada movimiento, se iba acostumbrando más y comenzó a moverse con mayor libertad. Tails se detuvo en el suelo con los codos mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de ella y besaba su cuello y escuchaba sus gemidos. Cream recorrió sus manos por los brazos de Tails, luego sus hombros, su espalda, su pecho, su cintura, su trasero, sus colas... como si quisiera absorberlo con sus caricias.

De pronto ella levantó sus piernas y las enroscó detrás de la espalda de Tails empujándolo aun más adentro y extrayéndoles a ambos un sonoro gemido. Súbitamente Cream sintió como algo en su interior se reventara y Tails entró más profundo que nunca. Al principio Cream sintió mucho dolor, sin embargo su cuerpo también experimentó un nuevo nivel de placer que la hizo gemir y retorcerse. Tails dejó de empujar.

- ¿Qué te pasó, Cream? – Preguntó consternado. – Si te duele mucho podemos detener…

Sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase, ya que Cream lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó hacia su cara mientras le dirigía una mirada casi de suplica.

- ¡No lo hagas!... Por favor no te detengas. – Gimió ella. – Hazlo más fuerte…

Cream nunca se había sentido así en toda su vida. Tan expuesta y vulnerable, pero a la vez tan cobijada y protegida. Con la certeza de que ella era sólo de él, y él sólo era de ella. Tails, por su parte, ya no podía sentirse mejor. Cada ir y venir de su cadera y cada roce con el suave cuerpo de ella le producía un estado de alegría y excitación incomparable. Ella era como un instrumento musical del cual él extraía las más hermosas notas.

- Vamos a cambiar. – Cream dijo de pronto. – Quiero estar arriba.

Sin salir de ella, Tails pasó su brazo debajo de la cabeza de Cream y ambos rodaron sobre su costado de modo que ella quedara arriba. La nueva posición les provoco nuevas sensaciones que ellos aceptaron gustosos. Sin quitársela de encima, se sentó en el suelo y pasó su boca por su cuello, luego sus hombros y luego sus senos. Luego comenzó a lamer y dar pequeñas mordidas a sus pezones, deleitándose con el exquisito sonido de sus gemidos.

Después de un rato, Cream lo tomó por los hombros y lo obligó a acostarse de nuevo.

- Ahora es mi turno. – Anunció con su sonrisa traviesa.

Cream pasó sus manos por la boca de Tails y él comenzó a lamer sus dedos. Después de un momento, ella llevó sus manos al pecho de él y frotó y pellizcó suavemente sus pezones. Él estiró sus brazos y continuó acariciando los senos, el abdomen, las caderas y las piernas de ella.

Así siguieron su cadencioso vaivén, apoderados por un extraño frenesí que les impedía dejar un musculo quieto. Más ardientes que el fuego de la fogata, más brillantes que la luz de la luna y más incontenibles que la tormenta que los había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Cream se dejó caer sobre Tails y ambos entrelazaron sus manos y las llevaron por encima de sus cabezas. La excitación estaba llegando a su punto máximo. Ya no podría aguantar por mucho tiempo.

- Estoy… estoy por terminar… - Dijo ella jadeando.

- Yo también. – Susurró él.

- Acaba junto conmigo...

Ambos comenzaron a moverse más vigorosamente haciendo uso de todo lo que les quedaba de energía. De pronto sus cuerpos se tensaron y vino a ellos una oleada de sensaciones que los hizo gritar de éxtasis y apretarse mutuamente en un fuerte abrazo.

Un momento después, la sensación se fue. Sus pulmones expulsaron todo el aire que había en ellos y de igual forma se volvieron a llenar. Sus músculos se aflojaron como cuando uno deja caer algo muy pesado. Cream se quedó recostada sobre Tails y así permaneció durante un buen rato. Después, con mucho cuidado, se despegaron y ella se rodó hacia el suelo, quedando a un lado de él. Tails puso su brazo debajo de la cabeza de Cream y ella se refugió en el pecho de él. Ambos tenían una gran sonrisa en sus rostros. De pronto sus ojos se encontraron, pero su mirada ya no era de éxtasis o de pasión, sino de profundo amor.

- Eres increíble. – Dijo él en un susurro.

Cream se sonrojó apenada y se apretó aun más contra su pecho.

- Tú también. – Dijo ella. - ¿Seguro que no habías hecho esto antes?

- A decir verdad, sí.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con sorpresa. El soltó una ligera risa.

- En mi mente. Contigo. Como mil veces.

Ella se relajó de nuevo y también soltó una risilla.

- He escuchado que los chicos piensan mucho en eso.

- ¿Y las chicas no? – Preguntó intrigado. – ¿Tú nunca habías pensado en eso?

Cream le volvió a dirigir su mirada traviesa.

- Como mil veces… solo que nosotras somos más discretas.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Exclamó él. Ambos rieron de buena gana.

Después de unos momentos, Tails dijo con tono entre tierno y serio.

- Gracias por cruzarte en mi camino, Cream.

- Yo soy la que te debe agradecer… - Dijo ella sonriendo.

- Te amo, Cream…

- Yo también te amo, Tails…

Ambos apretaron su abrazo y después de un rato, el sueño y el cansancio los vencieron y así se quedaron lado a lado durante el resto de la noche. Había aun muchas cosas que decir, pero tenían todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo.

_Fin._


End file.
